1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, in particular, to an electro-wetting display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of display panels are constituted based on different display mechanisms. Presently, the most well-known display panels include liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, plasma display panels, field emission display panels, organic light emitting display panels, and electro-wetting display panels, wherein the development of electro-wetting display panels has become much focus because electro-wetting display panels have many advantages in performance and cost, for its high contrast ratio, fast response speed (<15 ms), lower operation voltage, high color presentation, and wide viewing angle etc.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are partial top views of a conventional electro-wetting display panel, and FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D are cross-sectional views of the electro-wetting display panel respectively along line A-A′ in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1C, the electro-wetting display panel 100 includes a plurality of first electrodes 110, an insulator layer 120 covered above the first electrode 110 in partition structure or layer structure, a plurality of electro-wetting display mediums 130, and a plurality of second electrodes 140. The electro-wetting display mediums 130 include a plurality of color fluid 132 and a colorless fluid 134 to connect with said second electrode. The insulator layer 120, the color fluid 132, and the colorless fluid 134 are disposed between the first electrodes 110 and the second electrodes 140, as shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1C. When a voltage bias supply between the first electrodes 110 and the second electrodes 140, an electric field is produced between the first electrodes 110 and the second electrodes 140 and which results in partial charge accumulation on the colorless fluid 134. Accordingly, the surface tension of the colorless fluid 134 is changed so that the color fluid 132 is forced to move along the insulator layer 120, which overlaps between the first electrodes 110 and the second electrodes 140, as shown in FIG. 1B and FIG. 1D. Generally speaking, the pushing effect is referred as an electro-wetting effect. The move behaviour dominance depends on the relative physical properties of the colorless fluid 134 and color fluid 132.
When the conventional electro-wetting display panel 100 is driven, the color fluid 132 is forced to move to the corner of pixel between the first electrodes 110 and the second electrodes 140. In general, the color fluid 132 accumulated at the corners occupies parts of the display area, the conventional electro-wetting display panel 100 is hard to provide high aperture ratio and contrast ratio.
Besides, the traditional panel structure is easy to cause the color fluid 132 random move because of the symmetric electrode within pixel, and it results the non uniform in optical performance, or called the mura. Since the symmetrical makes the color fluid cannot always flows along a predetermined direction, and presents in a random move. In other words, the color fluid may burst away when it flows along different directions and accordingly residue may occur in pixels. In the present invention, the movement of the color fluid is restricted by the boundary of the partitioning structure or partition so that the color fluid can only flow towards specific directions because of the pressure difference, when charges are accumulated thereon, and accordingly burst-away of the color fluid is prevented.